


Rubatosis

by zinniapetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Third Year Kageyama, small mention of yachi and hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9131128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zinniapetals/pseuds/zinniapetals
Summary: Oikawa limply held his helmet in his hand and gazed at the spot where Kageyama stood just seconds ago.Holy shit. Did Kageyama just smile at him? And did he actually think, for a second, that that smile was actually cute?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cleaning out my computer and realized that I never posted this here. Enjoy ~

Kageyama grimaced at sweat that was dripping down his temples and trailed off his chin. The summer heat was almost unbearable but he had to keep moving, keep training, because this was his last year of high school and he planned to go as far as he could with his team.

He winced when the gravel shifted underneath his foot and he stepped wrong. Nothing too bad he assessed when he stopped and rolled his ankle around, he could probably run to Yamaguchi’s house and asked for a ride back or something. Kageyama closed his eyes and tried to even out his breathing as he stood in the middle of the road, relishing the warm breeze that felt good against his sweat.

"Hey! Watch out!"

Kageyama quickly staggered backwards to the side of the road and watched as the bicyclist struggled to keep the bike straight.

Kageyama watched silently as the rider suddenly hit something and fell off his bike. He began to walk over to give the person a hand but froze when he saw the man take off his helmet and wavy chocolate brown hair was revealed along with an annoying familiar face.

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa exclaimed and tried to get up faster but fell over his bike. He hissed loudly and touched his arm gently, giving Kageyama a hard glare. "You didn't see anything, understand?"

"Whatever, it's not like I'm going to tell anyone," Kageyama scoffed and walked over to see if Oikawa was seriously injured. 

"Hold this please," Oikawa demanded, throwing his helmet at Kageyama and bending down to look at his bike's tire. "Damn, I was hoping this would be able to last until I got home."

"You were riding with a flat tire this whole time?" Kageyama asked, frowning at Oikawa's obnoxiously bright blue helmet. 

"Yup. I think I ran over a piece of glass way back but it was fine until I came on this stupid road," Oikawa replied. He groaned loudly when he tried to pull the chain but it wouldn't budge. "Great! Now my chain is broken too! And I actually use this for getting to school and going to work."

"You don't live in the dorms?" Kageyama asked and wondered if he could give Oikawa his helmet back.

"Nope, I live off campus with a couple of teammates.” Oikawa looked around the area; various clusters of wild flowers and dirt mounds scattered along the road. “Hey, you don't live around here." 

"Neither do you," Kageyama countered but explained nevertheless. "I felt restless so I went out for a run."

"Ah," Oikawa looked at Kageyama, noting the broader shoulders, thicker arms, and slightly taller stature. "You grew."

"Yeah, I drink a lot of milk," Kageyama tried to joke but Oikawa didn't laugh or smile like Yachi usually did when he told this joke. 

"Your personality is different too," Oikawa said, frowning at this new character in front of him. "Well I guess that's to be expected now that you have friends and teammates that like you."

"I'm just going to ignore that," Kageyama said and offered his helmet back. "However, you seem fine so I'll be on my way. Take care Oikawa-san."

Oikawa limply held his helmet in his hand and gazed at the spot where Kageyama stood just seconds ago.

Holy shit. Did Kageyama just smile at him? And did he actually think, for a second, that that smile was actually _cute_?

-

"Oh, I'm seeing a very disturbing pattern here Tobio-chan," Oikawa commented. "If you wanted to talk to me, you can do it normally and not like a stalker."

"I'm not stalking you," Kageyama huffed, running a bit faster to lose Oikawa. "This is my route, you should go somewhere else."

"Well this was the trail I ran when I was in high school so technically it's my route." Oikawa easily kept pace with Kageyama and snickered at the red face third year.

"Oh my god, I don't care," Kageyama could feel the pinch of pain in his side from talking while running. "Just stop talking please."

"Don’t tell me you're tired already? So disappointing!" Oikawa purposely sped up, smirking when Kageyama increased his pace to stay by his side. He snickered a bit at the pout on the younger male’s face. "So tell me more about this arrogant first year you have."

"What?” Kageyama squinted hard at the road in front of him, bringing his and to his face to wipe swear off of his brow. “How do you even know about that?"

"A little birdie told me."

"Hinata should stop telling other people the drama that happens in the club," Kageyama muttered, remembering to punish Hinata later on. 

"But that's one of his charm points isn't it? Being truthfully honest," Oikawa wiped his sweaty palms on his shorts before curling them again. "Stop avoiding the question! Are you mad that you can't control your team well?"

"I'm not even the captain so it doesn't matter," Kageyama muttered. "Alright, it does matter because he's literally the only one who doesn't listen to me and I swear to god, he purposely injured me last practice." 

"What?" Oikawa laughed loudly and whined when his side began to cramp.

"Well…okay, I was practicing right? And when I went to do a jump serve, a volleyball rolls right underneath me and I couldn't move out of the way in time and happened to sprain my ankle on it." Kageyama explained, his lips curling down at the memory of not being bale to play volleyball for a week. "He’s lucky that it was a light sprain and I didn't mess up my knee even more-" 

"Your knee?" Oikawa glanced down and tried to figure out which knee was injured. 

“It's nothing really,” Kageyama shrugged, his voice a bit breathy from talking and running. “Just acts up sometimes, you know how it is.” 

“I do know,” Oikawa agreed. “But you don’t have a knee brace on or a supporter? Are you resting properly? Have you seen a doctor?”

“Look, it’s not a big deal okay? I know my limits.”

Oikawa stopped in his tracks and frowned disapprovingly at Kageyama. The younger setter looked around before realizing that he was the reason why Oikawa looked like he ate a lemon.

"What?"

"Don't what me. You should take care of your body," Oikawa scowled. "How dare you treat it recklessly when you have so much talent and potential!"

"I'm not- it just hurts sometimes... Look, it's nothing really," Kageyama exhaled loudly, running his hands through his sweaty hair and his knee throbbed at his denial. "And out of all the people I have to hear this from, I seriously don't want to hear it from you. I heard you took a season off to have surgery for your ACL." 

Oikawa’s face darkened, his hands balling up into fists as he began to walk past Kageyama. 

"Well I don't know Tobio-chan,” he sneered, lips curled into an ugly scowl. “Maybe you should learn from someone else's mistake or something like that."

Oikawa began to run again, much faster than before, the blood boiling in his veins from anger and annoyance fueled him as he got further and further away from Kageyama.

-

"Hey." 

"Were you waiting for me?" Oikawa asked as he jogged past Kageyama, who was standing in the same spot where Oikawa fell off his bike a week ago.

"Yes," Kageyama easily caught up to Oikawa and coughed awkwardly. "I wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" Oikawa side glanced at Kageyama who was wearing all black and he had his signature frown on his face. Typical Kageyama.

"I said, well did, something that made you angry. I mean, it's none of your business what I do but I'm guess I’m sorry I got you mad."

“What kind of pitiful excuse of an apology is that?” Oikawa asked, rolling his eyes at Kageyama’s words, wanting to push him down for being so cocky. “Why would I be mad over something so stupid? I was trying to be a good senpai and give advice but if you don't want to take it then whatever." 

"No you're right," Kageyama nodded his head. "Thank you." 

Oikawa didn't reply, letting the words thank you run through his head. This was probably the first time Kageyama has said something so sincere to him since middle school. 

"Whatever," Oikawa finally said, allowing them to lapse into a comfortable silence. 

"When are you going back?" Kageyama suddenly askedw hen they were near the end of their route.

"Back to school?" Oikawa hummed and calculated the amount of days he had left. "In a month or so. I'm thinking of leaving earlier though, this town isn't what it used to be without my friends here."

"Oh, where’s Iwaizumi?" Kageyama heard Oikawa's soft sigh and wonder if they weren't friends anymore, which was really an absurd thing to think really.

"He's studying abroad, all across the world. That's the main reason why I'm living with my teammates otherwise I wouldn't even dare to think of rooming with them," Oikawa said, making a dramatic face as he spoke of his roommates.

"Ah, I see." Kageyama focused on evening out his breathing, running with Oikawa really was throwing his pace and routine off balance.

"Aren't you going to ask who my roommates are?" Oikawa goaded. 

"If you want to tell me then go ahead." 

"Okay! So their names are Kuroo and Bokuto right? So Kuroo-"

"You can stop," Kageyama grimaced, remembering last winter break when he got banned from his favorite ramen place because of those two. "I know who you're talking about."

"What? Well too bad you already asked so now I’m going to keep talking,” Oikawa stated. 

“I didn’t ask though?”

“Tobio-chan, stop trying to be cute,” Oikawa deadpanned. 

Kageyama scoffed at that and rolled his eyes as Oikawa began to talk about how Bokuto nearly burned down their apartment. 

- 

"So you're not going to hang out with Oikawa today?" 

Kageyama looked up from his phone and frowned at Yachi who had a soft smile on her face. 

"We don't hang out, we run," Kageyama scowled.

"Didn't you guys go out to eat one time?" Hinata asked between tiny laughs. 

"That's because he offered and I accepted. Free food is free food," he shrugged and turned back to his phone as he received another text. 

"So why aren't _you_ running today?"

Kageyama muttered his response and was forced to repeat it louder and clearer by Hinata. 

" _Because_ Oikawa had to take his nephew to a doctor's appointment and suggested that I should rest today." Kageyama could feel two sets of eyes bore into him and he resisted looking up to glare at both of them. "What?" 

"You've been spending a lot of time with him," Hinata said, squinting his eyes at Kageyama then gasped loudly. "Oh my god, you got a cr-"

"Crazy tan!" Yachi yelled, startling both Hinata and Kageyama. "You're so brown! Like fried rice!"

"I didn't think I got that tan," Kageyama mumbled, staring at his arms and legs.  

"It looks good though," Yachi assured him, glaring at Hinata who snorted at that. "Tell him that he looks fine!"

"Wait a second, you're changing the subject!" Hinata figure out and pointed at Yachi accusingly. 

"What?" She screeched then started laughing hysterically. "No, of course not. Anyways, who are you texting Kageyama?"

"Oikawa-san. He wants to know if you guys left any food for him."

"He's coming over?" Hinata asked tilting his head, his lopsided smile could almost be identified as a smirk. 

"Oh wow, look at the time!" Yachi leaped up and pulled Hinata along with her. "We got to go!"

"What? I don't wanna-oof!" Hinata winced and rubbed his side where Yachi 'accidentally' elbowed him. "Fine, I get it. Bye Kageyama, have fun~ Ow! I didn't even say anything that time!"

"Oops, that was really by accident," Yachi giggled and waved at Kageyama before exiting the room with a pouting Hinata right behind her.

"Your friends are weird," Oikawa remarked and Kageyama almost gave himself whiplash by looking at his window. "Hey Tobio-chan, did you miss me?"

"Why the hell are you in my backyard?" Kageyama narrowed his eyes at Oikawa who was leaning further into his window.

"Your garden gate was open so I decided to come around back, then I noticed all these pretty flowers by your window," Oikawa gave Kageyama a pleasant smile. "Did you grow them?" 

"My mom did a couple years ago, I actually forgot about them," Kageyama sat up from his bed and walked over to his window. "Oh, I think she added some more."

"Do you know what they are?" Oikawa plucked petals from a random flower near his hip and dropped them on the ground. "They all look the same."

"Well I know those are called heather, there a lot in the field of wild flowers we run by and those are roses," Kageyama ignored Oikawa's snide comment of _no duh_. "Hmm, I think those are daisies and those are orchids." 

"What do they mean?" 

"Those pink ones mean good luck, that's the reason why my mom bought them in the first place," Kageyama offered.

"For your first year of high school?" 

"No, for middle school. She got them the day before I tried out for the team."

Oikawa hummed and nodded slowly.

"Clearly they worked right? Anyways, move over. I'm going to come through the window," Oikawa ordered. 

"Just come through the front like a normal person," Kageyama tried to reason.

"Nope, move out of the way or else I might kick you," Oikawa warned.

Kageyama relented and stepped back, scrutinizing Oikawa as he stumbled into his room through his window. He could feel his heart stuttered as Oikawa's foot got caught on the ledge and he almost fell, catching himself last minute only to flip his hair and giggle oops. Oh no. Did his heart seriously just skip a beat at the thought of Oikawa? Did he seriously think that the flushed cheeks due to Oikawa being embarrassed was actually _adorable_? 

- 

"Hey, why haven't you asked me to play volleyball with you?" Oikawa asked sitting down on a bench while Kageyama did his post workout stretches. 

"I don't know… it hasn't crossed my mind to ask you." Kageyama hoped that Oikawa wouldn't see through his obvious lie. "It's not like volleyball is the only thing we have in common."

"I’m not judging you or anything," Oikawa said, placing his hands up in surrender. "I was just curious." 

"You can come tomorrow and practice with me," Kageyama sat down on the ground and reached for his toes, purposely avoiding looking in Oikawa's direction. "If you want."

"Thanks but no thanks," Oikawa immediately denied. "I have better stuff to do." 

"See! I knew you'd say that which is why I didn't ask!" Kageyama exclaimed.

"What?" Oikawa scoffed and played with his bangs as he thought of he schedule. "I'm busy tomorrow, maybe... the day after tomorrow? I'll finally teach you how to do a proper jump serve." 

Oikawa waggled his eyebrows at Kageyama, the younger male rolling his eyes.

"I don't need you to show me how to do anything," Kageyama replied bitterly.

"Huh? Shouldn't you be happy that I'm willing to teach you? After all, you did use to bug the shit out of me when we were younger about this," Oikawa furrowed his eyebrows at the younger male who seemed to go back to his default face. "I'm being serious you know?"

"So am I," Kageyama stood up and wiped dirt off his butt. "My jump serve is my own style and I don't need you to teach me how to 'properly' do it."

"Okay okay, I get it. Note to self, don't talk about volleyball with Kageyama, he gets crazy." Oikawa looked alarmed at Kageyama's prominent scowl and balled fists.

"I forgot I had to do something today. You can get something to eat by yourself," Kageyama turned sharply and walked the opposite direction from the cafe they were supposed to go to.

Oikawa bit his lip in contemplation. Why did Kageyama suddenly leave? Was he offended? And if yes, then he should learn how to not take things so seriously. It’s not like they never had arguments before. Oikawa paused and released his bottom lip from between his teeth thinking about the past weeks he’s spent with Kageyama.

In the past month they've been hanging out, they’ve seen each other nearly everyday and in various settings doing various things. They ran together, played video games in Kageyama's room, watched movies at Oikawa's house, fell asleep in Oikawa's bed, did chores together and errands for their parents together, and a shitload of other things but this was the first time that Kageyama was the one who got offended during their little spats. 

Oikawa blinked blankly as a wave of conflicting feelings washed over him. The guilt and disappointment bubbling with him were forcing him to conjure up different scenarios on how to apologize. The guilt and disappointment bubbling within him were also forcing him to accept the fact that he might actually have romantic feelings for Kageyama. Gross.

-

"Where are you?" Oikawa rolled over in Kageyama's bed; phone on the pillow and on speaker. 

"At Hinata's house," Kageyama tersely replied. 

"Why?"

"Well we did a morning run and then he invited me over to play videos games so," Kageyama trailed off and Oikawa assumed he did that stupid thing where he shrugged his shoulders to end his sentence. "Why do you want to know?"

"You ran with him? What? That's our thing- wait. You're not still mad at me are you? Oh my god," Oikawa exhaled loudly and rubbed his face. "Anyways, I'm at your house. Come over here." 

"Why are you at my house? Go home!" Kageyama said loudly and Oikawa could hear Hinata's laugh through the phone. 

"Your mom let me in. I'm in your room," Oikawa waited a couple of seconds for dramatic flair and whispered loudly. "In your bed."                                                                                                                            

"Go home Oikawa-san," Kageyama sighed. 

"No. I have something to say to you." 

"Then say it." Kageyama yelled at Hinata in the background for talking too loudly. 

"It's personal, so you have to come over here so I can tell you," Oikawa said. He held his breath and waited for Kageyama to say something.

"What?"

"Just hurry the fuck up and come over here." Oikawa ended the call and rolled over on Kageyama's bed again. He glanced over at the chair that held his bag, inside flowers and a letter. God, he was so dumb. 

"Oikawa-san, please wake up," Kageyama pushed the older setter's shoulder yet he didn't even wake up. "Seriously? How heavy of a sleeper are you?"

Kageyama leaned away from Oikawa and stared at the sleeping form with amusement. He was sprawled out on Kageyama's bed, legs tangled in his bed sheets, his shirt halfway up his torso and his mouth was open with a bit of drool coming out. 

Before he even knew what he was doing, Kageyama leaned forward a pressed a kiss on the top of Oikawa's head.

"Tobio?" Oikawa's voice cracked and Kageyama pulled back instantaneously. "Were you sniffing my hair?"

"What?" Kageyama choked and stumbled off the bed. His foot caught onto his bag causing him to lose balance and he grabbed onto his chair in hopes that it'll stabilize him. It didn't. "Shut up."

"I didn't even say anything!" Oikawa propped himself up on his arm, silently laughing to himself at the petals on Kageyama's head. "You should ask your manager to make you a flower crown, I think you'd look good in one."

"Why the hell do you flowers in your bag?" Kageyama properly sat up on the floor and ran his hands through his hair, lifting a pink petal to his face. His stomach churned at the negative connotations of Oikawa having flowers in his bag. "Did you have a date today?" 

"Nope! I had no date today," Oikawa answered and flopped back down on Kageyama's bed. "Come lay with me." 

"Seriously?" Kageyama muttered but stood up anyways. He rubbed his tailbone as he slowly walked over to his bed. "What do you want?"

"Hmm?" Oikawa turned his head and stared at Kageyama. "You're being awfully suspicious." 

"I wasn't sniffing you okay?" Kageyama blushed and immediately lay down, suffocating himself into his pillows. 

"I know," Oikawa said.

"You know?" 

"I was just teasing you." Oikawa moved to face his entire body towards Kageyama. "You gave me a kiss."

"That wasn't a kiss!" Kageyama shouted, the pillow muffling his words. "You had something in your hair and I was trying to take it out."

"With your mouth?" Oikawa's lips twitched but he strained to keep his composure.

"I hate you," Kageyama mumbled but Oikawa heard it loud and clear.

He hummed and leaned forward, lips brushing against Kageyama's temple. The brunet leaned back and plucked the petal that was caught between Kageyama’s hairs from his lips. 

"Oh? Like this?" Oikawa teased and Kageyama lifted his head from his pillow to scowl at him. 

Kageyama's cheeks were blushed and his lips were pouty and Oikawa couldn't calm the irregular beating of his heart.

"You're a jerk," Kageyama mumbled, finally facing Oikawa.

"Ah, I'm a jerk who brought you flowers," Oikawa corrected.

"I don't want stupid flowers."

“Well too bad. Now you have stupid flowers,” Oikawa snapped, Kageyama’s sour attitude making him lose his cool. He inhaled deeply and exhaled his stress, remembering why he came over today. “Look, I’m trying to do something here so can you not act like a brat for five seconds?” 

“I only acts like this around you,” Kageyama informed him but calmed down.

“And I’m flattered, honestly, but shut up so I can tell you something,” Kageyama quirked his eyebrow at the serious tone Oikawa was using and promised not to say anything until he was done.

“So, we’ve known each other for a while, but I never really gave a damn about you or your feelings,” Oikawa started and Kageyama made an affronted noise. “Shh, you said you wouldn’t say anything until I was done. Anyways, you were so annoying in middle school and in high school you were even more annoying as an opponent but that didn’t stop me from helping you.”

“You made me beg-“ Kageyama was cut off by Oikawa’s hand on his mouth and he was tempted to bite it.

“Tobio-chan, shut up. I’m trying to do something here and you being all Tobio-ish is making me not want to okay? Now be a good boy and listen to Oikawa-san talk,” Oikawa advised and released his hand from Kageyama’s mouth. “I always thought of you as that particular underclassman who was annoying and selfish but you’ve changed a lot in the time I was gone. You’ve matured and you’re still annoying and selfish at times but that’s to be expected. Don’t look at me like that, I swear I’m going somewhere with this.”

Kageyama huffed and motioned for Oikawa to hurry up.

“So as I was saying, you’re different and that’s okay because I like this different Tobio. Or maybe you’ve always been like this and due to real friends and teammates, you’re finally showing your true colors _. I like this Tobio_. It’s easy to converse with him, he can easily recognize boundaries now, it’s funny to see him get flustered because I tease him too much,” Oikawa shushed Kageyama as he made another strangled sound. “The point is, I’m sorry for being a jerk last time and I’m apologizing because I like you and can you please stop making noises as if you’re drowning.” 

“You like me?” Kageyama asked, voice barely a whisper.

“Were you even listening to me?”

“Yes!” Kageyama snapped and took a breath to calm himself. “I heard what you said. I like you too.”

“Of course you do,” Oikawa simply said. “I’m me after all.” 

“I take it back, I hate you.” Kageyama pushed Oikawa far away from him and laughed when Oikawa hit the wall.

“You’re not cute at all Tobio-chan,” Oikawa groaned and rubbed his head, scooting closer to Kageyama again. “Oh, I lied. You’re pretty cute when you’re blushing.” 

Kageyama spluttered out insults and tried to push Oikawa’s hands away but the older male grabbed him and pulled him close to his chest. 

“Hey Tobio,” Oikawa whispered.

“What?” Kageyama muttered.

“Your smile is pretty cute too.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was part of oikage week in 2015 and I wanted to share it on here. Also the theme was flowers which is why theres a weird emphasis on certain flowers lmao


End file.
